Forum:Ideas for new types of weapons!
Bold text ok guys, i have been wanting to do this for a while now. i want people to compile a list of weapons they would like to see in the game ( no ridiculous stuff though please :such as rocket launching pistols that do 3000 dmg, or other BS of the like. use common sense and the kiss method plz) thx - zombie) OK, so lets start seeing some ideas Gun+Bullets=AWESOME So now i think ill have a few breakdowns here, as in i am currently figuring out source code editing, so please forgive the ugliness. I am hoping to retain some sort of pleasantry around here, and neatness, therefore i think i will ask you to keep your ideas somewhat clean and tasteful and if you have an idea for a new weapon, please list it under said category, not under the first one you come across. I hope you will find this forum thread sufficient enough for your ideas, whereas FryGuy42 has made an exquisite thread concerning new Legendary weapons ( heres the link to his site if you have met his prerequisites Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas) , he is wanting your idea of said weapon to also include pop culture references and the like, basically if you have a really sweet idea while taking a shower or driving to work/school/whatever then post it here. I welcome all ideas ( tasteful please) . I hope to read some great ideas guy (and girls)!--ZomBiE 23:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, if you can muster them, please add a cool name for your weapons ideas--ZomBiE 00:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Handguns Repeators Revolvers 1)Vincent Valentine's Cerebus revolver. 3 barrels of death firing at the same time. each one its own independent element. so fire, acid, and shock ( or dare i say a new breed of elements like Stasis, Transfusion((as an element yes lol)) , and mindwipe? ( mindwipe being that for a minute or so the enemy becomes your ally and shoots whatever enemy you are shooting at until mindwipe wears off.) I believe this would be nice. (both the weapon and the new element ideas i thought of...except for stasis, that wasnt my idea. its was Aspade01's. )ZomBiE 08:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Machine pistols 1)The MP9 anyone? with or without suppressor...eh, fire rate of 19. low dmg. extreme acc. bullets however dissipate after set distance so no long range shooting with it. ZomBiE 08:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy pistols 1.) ''Hand Cannon: I picture the hand cannon from lost planet 2 where you would fire an explosive shell that would stick to a person then explode dealing massive damage. I figure the same concept would work here! Hand Cannon would have rocket launcher like damage (2000 ish at lvl 61), only a one shell clip requiring reloading after eah shot, nice above average accuracy (around 90-95), and a very slow firerate (like .3). As for ammo, make it use rockets but still be classified as a pistol.GigaDrillBreaker 02:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 2. Needler explosive homing rounds 2.a) Something similar to the needler from Halo series could be cool, but idk if it classifies as a pistol though, perhaps a new SMG? or Eridian weapon of sorts? Its a great idea dont get me wrong. I can already see it, Unloading a whole magazine of lightly homing needles into an enemy, but we would have to make tweaks so we dont infringe on the Halo Needler copyright. ZomBiE 07:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 3 Duel wielding nuff said 3.a) Yes, Dual Wielding would be sweet, however it could very easily become over empowering. perhaps if it was restricted to a said few weapons ( like the above mentioned Needler lol) but you could only dual wield weapons of close near make and model. Or better yet, have there be legendary weapons that are designed to be used in conjunction with one and another. Say one knocks the shield down, and the other inflicts serious damage. (similar to using the plasma pistol and smg on halo 2)ZomBiE 07:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Shotguns ''Auto shotguns Semi-Auto Shotguns Belt-Fed Shotguns??? 1)something similar to the USAS-12 Auto Shotgun. Except i was wanting a cool addition to the nature of this weapon, it will only have 50 acc at the best, since it will do this for its effect, it will fire 3 types of rounds, at random, x2 Fire, x2 Corrosive, and x4 Explosive ,except the explosive will be a 3 round burst triangle shaped firing pattern rocket blast. Fire rate will be decent enough. on or around 3.0 i think...perhaps too fast. maybe 2.0 and i've yet to think of the cool flavor text or name for this thing. maybe it will come to me later. or if you think of something, put it in. ZomBiE 08:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 2) Slug Gun a very powerful single shot shot gun less accurate than a sniper but with a harder hit like shooting deer slugs in real life, 2.a) Absolutely. I think that'd be a great addition. Hmm, perhaps with the ability to find one with explosive dmg, and the flavor text would be something like "Ker-Blammo" meaning when it hits with the explosive tech power, it obliterates the enemy.ZomBiE 07:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 3) Double Barrel Shotgun shoots 2 rounds at a time they do it for pistols and smg's why not shot guns 3.a) I keep wishing i could get the double barrel that T.K. points at us in the beginning of the game. Hell yes, no element, just raw power.ZomBiE 07:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I was envisioning a similar type of shotgun, like the AA-12 off which the USAS is based. Rate of fire around 3.0, very large drum or medium box magazine, medium-high damage ... I actually happened to find a shotgun which was almost exactly like this minus the large mag size, which can be seen on this page if interested, which I have used considerably. 02:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rifles/Machine guns Bolt Action Rifles Semi-Auto Rifles Auto Rifles Light Machine Guns Heavy Machine Guns Fantasy Machine Guns 1)Not necessarily so much a machine gun, but more of the Vengeance Laser Gatling Gun from Fallout 3. I think it could be really sweet to see as an available weapon in the game. A cool name i think for it would be Onslaught. Like perhaps made by Atlas...so it'd be the Atlas Onslaught. i figured crazy dmg, but the downsides would have to be weight, (it slows you down) Accuracy shouldnt really suffer too much, maybe stick with 70% acc., but the magazine so to speak....well lets say Atlas has made their own weaponry from eridian parts...and ta-da..the Onslaught is born, But the biggest problem they have is that the magazine only holds enough charge for say 1500 shots, and since the fire rate would be in the high 20's, it would go fast....kill everything in front of you fast? yes. spend a few minutes recharging? yes. But remember, you cant move fast or jump high with this thing equipped, it was designed for Lance Super Soldiers ( I just made that up lol) who also carry them. There will be differing models, for dmg and whathaveyou, but i also was thinking maybe they could operate off a new ammo, like the power cells from Fallout 3, only borderlands-ish....and Atlas made of course lol.--ZomBiE 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) That sounds a little overpowered since you could just totally rape bosses like moe or marley before they go rawr. maybe restrict it so you can oly get ammo from marcus, lance soldier, or eridian which might cut down the spamming a bit. But great idea! i'd probably overkill a skag pup just for the heck of it! GigaDrillBreaker 02:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) i'll give you that one lol. How about this, the only way to get more ammo is to obtain it from the particular lance soldiers you would get the weapon from. So, basically, you kill a Super Soldier...her drops said Laser Gat, you use aforementioned Laser Gat, upon discharging all ammo, the only way to obtain more is to kill more Super Soldiers that are carrying the weapon in question. Cool? But also, to its defense, i said weight would be an issue, remember when you got your first eridian weapon...how slooooooow you moved...well its like that with this, only twice as bad. so yes you get incredible power, but you cant kneel, you cant run, there isnt any jumping, you walk around like the bully's and bad ass bullies. So again ,yes incredible power, but you are going anywhere fast, and the weapon wont have knockback power, meaning they keep shooting even though ur hitting them. (unless critical, then its enough of a kick to interrupt said shooting on their part.)ZomBiE 07:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Gatling gun i agree a Gatling gun would be awsome. there would also have to be a short start up time before it stars firing to get its spin up also so its not incredibly over powered could also have it constantly spin by aiming but that would reduce speed even more. ---- SMGs Sub-Compact Machine Guns Submachine Guns Blisteringly Fast Submachine Guns How about an SMG similar to the real life WWII PPSh-41? It had a 71 round drum magazine and fired 900+ rounds per minute. 02:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sweet idea man, I think that'd be sick, i'd make the power a little lower than most would like, simply for the fact that the fire rate alone would more than make up for the loss. like say exactly 135 dmg ( reasonable i think) say 90 acc, and a ridiculous 20 fire rate. no 300 or 500% burst here. but also i guess we could add some serious recoil or barrel wander so it doesnt become the long range weapon of choice. its an smg, not a rifle. they are meant for close range lolZomBiE 07:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap could this thing fire any slower Submachine Guns Fantasy Submachine Guns duel wield but that would be very over powering 2) How about Silenced Weapons???? You cant tell me im the first to think of them lol. A silenced SMG would be sweet i think.ZomBiE 07:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Long Arms Sniper Rifles w/Scopes ''1.) A really powerful sniper that requires reloading after each shot, even more powerful than the bessie like around 2000 dmg at lvl61 and very good accuracy, but of course a fire rate that crawls.GigaDrillBreaker 14:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ''Sniper Rifles w/o Scopes 1)Rail Gun A powerful sniper rifle thats round travels through enemies at blistering fast speeds causing critical hit damage regardless of where it hit. It would have a single shot mag and a extremelly long reload time (mostly to compensate for the fact that real rail gun's can only be fired once or twice before the heat ruins them).Aspade01 07:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy Sniper Rifles w/ or w/o Scopes 1)Hmm, this one is a little cool, yet odd. I want to call it the Ruiner, and basically what happens is when you get a critical shot on an enemy, it hits with normal dmg, then the enemies start getting shocked for a few seconds, then they are caught on fire for a few more seconds, then corrosive for another few seconds, then finally the slug you shot them with explodes, causing significant dmg if not fatal blow to enemies your level or lower. ( higher level enemies, it will still F them up, but it wont be an instant fire and forget rifle unless you are a hunter)--ZomBiE 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, though i think it would fit borderlands better if it was made to shoot 4 bullets each shot and each bullet have an element. Kind of like an elementa skullmasher. GigaDrillBreaker 02:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You sir are a genius. LoL. i never even thought of that. Excellent adaptation.ZomBiE 07:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) A crossbow with which you can stick the grenade like tip into your enemy ---- Xeno/Fantasy Alien Technology (eridian basically) Fantasy (think Spartan Laser Cannon, or Laser Rifle from Fallout 3. or perhaps the Plasma Rifle??) Alien technology 1)Does anyone remember the Gauss Rifle from Fallout 3? That bad boy is needed on here. give it the catchy name Divine Index ( as a nice un religious way of saying God's Finger) in that it has this nifty ability to home in on the targeted enemies head as long as you keep the crosshairs on it, and heres the catch 22 though, it only has a 50 percent chance to instantly kill an enemy of lower level than you. (obviously the lower the level the higher the chance, and the higher the level the lower said chance) and 1 shot empties the battery until it recharges. Idk. I thought it would be cool.--ZomBiE 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) a strait up tesla gun hits all opponents within range a in front of you with a constant stream of lightning, doing electrical and stun until you let go of the trigger or the battery dies Gravity Gun ''Does no damage. Pulls enemies to a single point, then throws them in the air away from that point (similarly to Crawmerax's monstrous dive). The impact of the enemies being pulled together and the fall would cause damage.Aspade01 07:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rockets ''Single Shot Rockets Helix Rockets 3 Round Burst Rockets 5 Round Burst Rockets Fantasy Rockets 1) Heres My Intital Rocket Idea; Big Boy Basically think Fat Man launcher from fallout 3, Except with this LOLzy little catch, it initially does Explosive dmg, then serious Fire dmg, then to act as a bit of radioactive fallout a cloud that slowly comes down and anything touched by it gets corrosive dmg over a period of time until it wears off. --ZomBiE 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy Rockets 2) The''' Kamakazi'. A situational rocket laucher designed for team play. instead of a rocket, the launcher starts beeping;slow at first and then faster. In this time, the player gains the health generation of brick as well as a speed boost. This is your cue to run directly at the enemy. After around 10 seconds, the launcher explodes with you holding it, creating an extremely large damage radius. You then must rely on teammates to revive you. If your not, you lose a random weapon in your inventory. In order for this to not be overused, the RL gets destroyed after several uses.(although i suppose it wouldn't really matter with duping going on)ShadyCake (talk) 01:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm digging the concept. except maybe instead of a random weapon, it keeps in the blue, purple, and orange range. no one wants to lose a pearlescent. Oh and the Flavor text can say "Got Friends" lol since its a team based weapon, but instead of you losing weapon, how about who ever is closest to you that doesnt lend that helping hand loses said weapon? More incentive i think to revive you. ZomBiE 07:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy Rockets 3) '''The Davy Crocket'. Based on the M-28 tactical nuclear recoilless gun. The Davy Crocket would fire on large rocket at an arcing trajectory and consume a large amount of rockets with each fire (20-25) and have a very slow rate of fire. The explosion would deal large fire damage(enough to kill most lower and equal level enemies) and should be so large that in most areas the user is caught in the blast area. The explosion should be a large mushroom cloud similar to The Roaster and would light surviving enemies on fire(giving the user a chance for a second wind). Like the real Davy Crocket, this would be a good long range weapon or a last case scenerio medium to close range weapon.Aspade01 04:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) i saw those on the history channel they were sweet bad thing being that you caught some fallout your self. Sounds similar to my "Big Boy" concept. i like it though. Could we suffice with perhaps the Crocket Rocket? lol as a borderlandsish name. No disrespect to your idea. Or maybe it fires your entire rocket supply in one go. I'd love to have it either way.ZomBiE 07:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I just realized the similiarities sorry. I like the Crocket Rocket name and firing the entire rocket supply at once sounds like a great idea too and would definetly justify a incredibly large explosion. I wonder what would be a good flavor text... step 1:aim, step 2:fire, step 3:pray Aspade01 07:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) A friken cannon , a friken pirate cannon. would be awsome Rift Cannon Fires a large harmless shell that briefly opens a hole to another dimension on impact. Eridian Guardians come through the hole attacking everyone enemy and ally alike, until being sucked back into the closing hole.Aspade01 08:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Like to replace Rolands turret? That would be awesome. lolZomBiE 07:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) how about a Monster launcher... basically just the rocket launcher off a monster ripped off & handed over to the player.. single shot that splits into 3 homing missiles.. that's what I want :D TaSManiaC 10:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) yea or like the land shark gun from armed and dangerous Tshrek74 16:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Fantasy rockets 6) Ok, did some more thinking playing borderlands. How about a rocket called the Hell Storm. Anyone remember the Mongol? Think of the mongol, only better. Instead of splitting off in all directions while still traveling the direction of the primary rocket. Combine the Rhino rocket with the mongol, and you have the HELL STORM. It launches 1 rocket that explodes in flight like the Rhino. Except everytime it explodes, it sends a shower of mini rockets in a fan pattern straight down. ( perhaps a zig zag pattern instead. still fan, but not a straight line.) I think itd totally be a pearlescent class weapon. And totally bad ass.ZomBiE 07:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Archaic/Absurd Ok, so the really crazy ideas go here if they dont exactly "fit" one of the above categories Things like Crossbows, Handbows, Ninja swords, Flaming Kitten grenades, etcetera etcetera.. 1) Flaming kitten grenades....do i really have to explain it lol.--ZomBiE 00:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 2) Anyone here play F.E.A.R.? Remember the Stake Gun???? Thats what i want! but with a twist, i was wanting to have a fire rate similar to the needler from HALO, yet a small magazine like in F.E.A.R. I figured yes you can pin the smaller enemies to things, the bigger enemies though, im not so sure how I'd work that. Perhaps serious knockback power?ZomBiE 07:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :originally when you mentioned stake gun i thought of the gun from painkiller with grenade-like alt fire. high damage very slow refire. 07:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Sweet! ok screw my idea, that ones better lol How about 2 possible versions though, one that acts like you described, and the other will be a pearlescent quality where it will will fire grenades out that when they either hit a enemy explode or bounce 3 times then pop up a few feet then explode in a shower of mini stakes, (like that cool grenade on the arnold movie eraser)ZomBiE 08:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :What about the Railway Rifle from Fallout 3? Firing railway spikes which could blow arms off raiders then pin them to the wall was so much fun, especially since every click of the trigger caused the sound of a train horn to be emitted... 02:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 3) Stasis Grenade. Anything caught in the blast radius is temporarily frozen in a stasis field and cannot take damage or be healed.Aspade01 04:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 3.a) Now see, i absolutely fucking love this idea. Man. and it works both ways too, so if you are in the "blast radius" ur frozen...and ur enemies can move and reposition themselves to better "rape" you upon exiting from "stasis" lol. Of course, i think to prevent people from spamming this against foes like crawm and his minions, i say it should at the very least, slow them waaaaay the fuck down.And instead of it being a grenade mod, it should be a equipable item...like a weapon...or a launcher of sorts....that has to recharge like the alien weapons. and a big effect radius that has power proportionate to the deeper or shallower the enemy is when caught inside it. Great idea...where is it? i want one... lolZomBiE 08:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 4) man i don't care if it isn't till the sequel but more ammo types I'm talking cryo rounds (freeze/slow targets), radioactive rounds, poison darts, hallow points, armor peircing( cuts through armor or hits multiple targets in a row), chain shot, homing rounds, concussion rounds, disruptor rounds (shield bypass), please if you have ideas add to the ammo list Tshrek74 16:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 5) different types of scopes to night vision, auto lock, infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray. also add to this list Tshrek74 16:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 5.a) Ok, Tshrek, im adding a new class for your idea because i like it and i think it belongs with the idea of the thread i started here lol--ZomBiE 07:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Types ---- i propose having more weapons classes probably not till the sequel but ya know Off World Weapons lol 1) Melee --- swords Sledge's hammer Battle Axe mace flail Brass Knuckles (insert ideas) 2) Heavy Weapons --- Gatling gun Canon land Shark gun Black hole gun Sentry layer (insert ideas) 3) Explosive---- Homing Rockets mine layer Grenade launchers like the jackal Exploding Shuriken (insert ideas) 4) Experimental---- MAC - short for magnetically accelerated cannon gauss rifles microwave gun Rail gun laser rifle Sonic Blast Nano dissembler (Nano)--->Like the nano rifle from red faction guerilla? I loved that weapon lol Of course, destructible environments would have to become a reality on the game to make better use of its abilities.--ZomBiE 07:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Bio Force Gun freeze ray (insert ideas) 5) obscure--- saw blade launcher nail gun Meteor strike (insert ideas) sonic weapons the list goes on come on people you have got to have ideas. be original, something from another game, some experimental weapon, or obscuer gun from the past. ya know, your suppose to sign you posts with the four "~" marks or press the signature button like this.GigaDrillBreaker 13:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) And dose it really matter whose idea it is as long as they get out there and are seen. -->No it doesnt really matter whose idea it is, its just nice to know which members a re submitting ideas, and how many unregistered people are submitting as well. Lets me know im not the only guy playing borderlands late at night going dammit i wish (insert weapon from ((insert game/movie/comic title here)) was on this game). lol And the good Dr. Clayton F. appreciates the general forum rules being followed lol--ZomBiE 07:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Gearbox software please read these ideas and consider them in your up coming work. Yes. I think Gearbox should frequent the Borderlands Wiki to obtain fresh ideas for the game. who better to ask than the people that play it right?--ZomBiE 07:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- --ZomBiE 23:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC)